Deleites de media noche
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Luego de una fiesta de Shura y bajo los efectos del vino, Aioria toma valor para confesar sus sentimientos al santo caballero de Virgo y además... de expresar su pasión reprimida


**Mi primer fic yaoi lemmon, me gustaría saber su opinión ñ.ñ para saber si la hago con este género, está un poco largo**

* * *

**Deleites de media noche**

Dos semanas antes Shura nos había hecho la invitación a una "Pequeña" fiesta por motivo de ser su cumpleaños, por su puesto invitó a los once caballeros dorados y a otros más para ése día; desde luego que yo acepté, en cuanto a los demás caballeros dorados casi todos aceptaron. Digo "Casi" porque Shaka no estuvo muy seguro de asistir… cosa que no me alegró, esperaba poder verlo en la fiesta porque llevaba varios días sin poder verlo, y como se pasa la mayoría del tiempo en su templo pensé que iría a la fiesta de Shura.

- Es la segunda fiesta que haces por tu cumpleaños ¿Por qué?

- ¿No te agrada la idea Aldebarán? Estamos en tiempos tranquilos y hasta no queriendo… ABURRIDOS, por eso pensé hacer la fiesta.

- A mí me agrada la idea.

- No se te olviden las bebidas.

- ¡Eso no puede faltar!

- ¡Sí! ¡Llevas muchas!

- Al gatito llévale leche, el alcohol lo matará.

- ¿Insinúas que no aguanto?...

- Claro… los gatos sólo gustan de leche.

- Pues MENOS LAS VACAS… si bebieras te sabría a rompope.

- Apuesto a que no aguantas ni dos tragos.

- Eso es para refrescar, aguanto más.

- Ah si… dos…. Y tu leche ¡MIAU!

- Muy bien Aldebarán - molesto- si a esas vamos hagamos una apuesta, en la fiesta de Shura veremos quién bebe mas, si tú o yo.

- Echo… aunque ya sabemos QUIEN va a ganar.

- Ya veremos… VACA.

- ¡GATO!

- Ah que interesante… - dijo riendo- sólo no vayan a vomitar en mi santuario, porque los mato.

Unos días antes de la fiesta, mientras caminaba por los alrededores me topé con Shaka, por un momento creí que era una alucinación verlo… y como me llené de alegría corrí hasta él, pasaron muchos días antes de ver otra vez ese largo cabello dorado como el sol, y su hermoso rostro que llega a la perfección cuando abre los parpados y deja ver esos ojos de zafiro que aunque pocas veces los abre; hacen que me pierda completamente en ellos.

- Hola Shaka.

- Buen día caballero de Leo.

- Siempre tan formal ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

- Quise caminar un momento, para descansar de mi meditación.

- ¿Luego de tantos días apenas tuviste la necesidad?

- Se puede decir.

- Entiendo, oye ¿Irás a la fiesta de Shura?

- No sé todavía.

- Si es verdad que estas descansando de meditar, entonces ir a la fiesta es una opción, será muy agradable.

- Algo así me dijo Shura, pero no sé.

- Deberías asistir.

De momento no parecía convencido de asistir pero yo insistí como terco que soy, quería verlo más tiempo y al final… gané, aceptó acompañarnos. Sólo pude sonreír como siempre… aunque por dentro quería saltar de alegría, puede que pase unos minutos con Shaka durante la fiesta… pero claro, no iba a dejar de lado la apuesta con Aldebarán. Llegó el día de la fiesta está más decir que nos divertimos mucho, parece que a más de seis le hacía falta una distracción, lo que me alegró mas fue que vino Shaka como dijo pero no pude pasar tanto con él porque de inmediato Aldebarán me habló para llevar a cabo la apuesta, y tuve que dejar a Shaka con Mu y Milo charlando. Aldebarán y yo comenzamos con nuestra apuesta y… él llevaba las de ganarme, porque su boca es más grande pero no di mi brazo a torcer y continué, iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado y moría por restregárselo en la cara. Alrededor de nosotros estaban otros caballeros, pasaron copas y mas copas y yo fui el vencedor, le gané a Aldebarán por dos copas mas, el otro ya no pudo y sólo se echó para atrás a dormir. Y como es de esperarse luego de tanta copa… no tuve control de mi cuerpo y me la pasé sentado el resto de la fiesta, pero riendo a carcajada suelta con los demás; pasaron las horas y la fiesta terminó, como estaba tan mal… no pude ni ponerme de pie así que Milo y Shaka, si él me llevó… que pena; me llevaron a mi templo hasta dejarme reposar en mi cama.

- Pensé que Aldebarán ganaría pero; ya vimos que el felino sabe tomarse sus tragos.

- Pueden intoxicarse con tanto vino.

- No te preocupes Shaka, - sonriendo despreocupadamente - lo único que les provocará son ganas de ir al baño, pero créeme… ¡No los mata! Vamonos.

* * *

A pesar de entregarme al sueño mi cuerpo comienza a arder y sudar haciendo que despierte, estoy empapado de sudor y sólo atino a tomar una toalla que estaba cerca y limpiarme lo mas que puedo; quito dos cobijas hasta dejar sólo una delgada sabana en la cama y quitarme la ropa de dormir; quedando sólo con mi ropa interior, de pronto escuchó pasos acercarse, tal vez sea un enemigo… no, estoy mal, entra a mis aposentos… ¡Shaka de virgo!

- ¡Sha-ka!

- Perdón por despertarte, - acercandose a la cama - creí que caminaba en silencio.

- No fuiste tú, yo... desperté pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me quedé preocupado porque bebiste mucho más que Aldebarán….

Algo más me dice pero… ya no escucho nada, tal vez sea por el vino pero… aunado a eso sólo puedo ver su rostro que ahora es perfecto, porque ha abierto los parpados y veo esos ojos azules como el cielo que se refleja en el mar, y con la delicada luz de luna puedo ver sus labios con claridad moverse, decirme algo que no atiendo porque sólo puedo mirarlos y desearlos ahora más que nunca por la temperatura que me recorre y siento un inusual cosquilleo… Shaka cuanto te deseo.

- Estoy bien.

- Pero estas rojo.

- Es por el vino, aún… no me recupero de sus efectos.

- Pero ¿Estarás bien?

- Si… no te preocupes, no… necesito nada.

Me mira como no muy convencido, se disculpa por interrumpir en mis aposentos y justo cuando se levanta de la silla y da un paso, algo me hace reaccionar ante su ida y como rayo... tomó su mano y con fuerza lo jalo hacia mí haciendo que caiga en la cama. No puede ni reaccionar porque ya lo estoy besando, es el cruce de sus labios con los míos, que se mueven suavemente mientras que los suyos se quedan quietos dejando paso a los míos; lo rodeo por la cadera con mi brazo y con mi otra mano libre acaricio su rostro que estaba tan rojo como el mío; cuando me alejó de él sin soltarlo me sigue mirando de la misma forma.

- A-Aioria… - pasmado.

- Te amo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo Shaka de virgo… te amo desesperadamente desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú me amas?

- ¿Cómo?

Ni siquiera le pregunté su opinión, hice la pregunta clara, no me importa que sea por el efecto del vino, eso me ayudó a sacar valor de decirle lo que siento… y de besarlo.

- ¿Me amas Shaka?

- Aioria yo… - apenado voltea la mirada.

Tomo su rostro con mis manos y entre besos pequeños a su boca le digo.

- Di… que me amas…

- Es…pera…

- Dilo…

No permito que pueda hablar hasta que diga lo que quiero, al final me apiado de él y sin soltar su rostro, dejó que hable bajando él la mirada.

- Shaka.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Hm?

- T-También te amo - mirándolo tiernamente.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, desde hace mucho pero… no hablé por miedo a que me dijeras que no o te burlaras.

- ¿Cómo iba a búrlame de ti? - sonriendo - Ven.

Acerco su rostro para besarlo otra vez pero ahora él me corresponde, ya que hace un momento fue nuestro "Primer beso", éste es nuestro "Primer beso apasionado", ahora nuestros labios se acarician mutuamente y no puedo quitarme la sensación de devorarlos, hago más presión para que entre mi lengua y probar cada rincón, no me deja de responder y nuestras lenguas danzan con rapidez, la necesidad de aire llega alejándome. Shaka está tan sonrojado como yo y toca sus labios, puede que los sienta hinchados por la presión que hice, mas no parece molestarle porque me mira sonriendo, aprovechando me acerco mirándolo de forma malévola y le susurro al oído.

- Déjate llevar.

Abre sus ojos por mis palabras, pero una vez más soy más rápido que él rodeándolo con un brazo su cadera, y con mi mano tomándolo de la nuca besando desaforadamente su cuello.

- Aioria… es-pera…. Es muy pronto para que… ¡Ah!

- No hay que esperar, confesamos nuestros sentimientos y ahora podemos expresarlo.

- Pero Aioria…

- Lo deseas tanto como yo, déjame guiarte Shaka.

Mi mira apenado pero accede porque sabe que tengo razón, teniendo el camino libre puedo darle rienda suelta a mi pasión por él; prosigo con su cuello besándolo milímetro a milímetro escuchando los jadeos de Shaka, quiero avanzar y le quito la túnica que era estorbosa para mi labor; así como yo me deshago de mi ropa interior quedando desnudos. Ahora me dirijo a sus hombros que además de besarlos les doy pequeños mordiscos estremeciéndolo, vuelvo a su cuello con besos, me tomo mi tiempo porque sé que no llevo prisa; quiero que esté cómodo y goce tanto como yo y lo recuesto sobre mis almohadas quedando yo encima.

- Yo también quiero besarte así.

- No, no puedes, sólo te toca recibir.

- Pero yo quería…

- Shh… estás en mi templo y mando yo.

- No es justo.

Tomo su mano le doy un beso para después con mi lengua recorrerla dedo por dedo, Shaka jadeaba mientras hago el pequeño recorrido en su mano, esta vez tomo dos dedos metiéndolos a mi boca, Shaka no aparta su vista de mí con una expresión de querer hacerme lo mismo; sé que dije que sólo le tocaría recibir, pero accedo esta vez y solamente le acerco un dedo metiéndolo a su boca, es una sensación muy agradable la que siento, no sé cómo sería si lo dejo besar más que mi boca… pero dije que sólo debía recibir, sólo lo complazco con eso y ahora dejo sus dedos y vuelvo con su cuello cerrando él sus ojos con cada contacto que hago. Voy hacia su pecho y recorro todo con besos pero también humedeciéndolo con mi lengua, ahora voy con sus tetillas haciendo formas circulares con mi lengua, noto que los gemidos de Shaka aumentan con ese contacto, ahora en lugar de probarlas, muerdo sutilmente una y él exhala un gemido mayor, no sabía que Shaka fuese tan sensible ahí.

- Shaka ¿Te gusta?

- Si pero… no seas tan brusco.

- Brusco ¿Cómo?... ¿Así?

Vuelvo a morder con un poco mas de presión estremeciendo al otro.

- …. ¡Aioria!

Definitivamente Shaka es muy sensible en esa parte, pero como tengo más recorrido que hacer no puedo concentrarme en torturarlo con mordidas en sus tetillas… aunque lo haría toda la noche; sus dos brazos también los recorro de la misma forma, esta noche no voy a dejar ni una sola parte a salvo. Al llegar a su ombligo meto mi lengua ahí arqueándose Shaka por la sensación; viéndolo así y a pesar de la poca luz que había puedo ver que su cuerpo está lleno de sudor y de mi saliva… más que nada de mi saliva. Como decidí que ni una parte la dejaría libre hago que se voltee boca abajo acariciando su espalda.

- Siempre creí que tenías una piel suave… me quedé corto, es mucho mejor.

- Gracias pero… no sólo acaricies.

Habiéndolo escuchado obedecí y ahora con besos recorrí toda su espalda, a la vez de mi lengua que la probó por cada rincón mientras Shaka gemía y agarraba la sabana con la mano cuando comencé a dar mordiscos.

- Ah… Aioria… ten… cuidado.

Y mientras recorría su espalda, una de mis manos estaba ocupada acariciando sus glúteos, de tal forma que casi toco aquél lugar y parece que Shaka pensó que tocaría ahí; porque cuando lo volteo me mira confundido.

- Creí que ibas…

- Todavía no.

Antes de llegar a la parte importante, recorro sus piernas y al igual con los dedos de sus manos hago lo mismo con dos dedos de sus pies, siendo más sensible a este contacto, su rostro muestra que le es agrabale esta sensación pero también me decía que quiere que continúe con lo demás, siendo así voy a la parte importante de su cuerpo, tomo su miembro con mi mano acariciándolo provocando que su rostro se ponga más rojo; sin embargo cuando lo meto a mi boca, Shaka se arquea mucho mas agarrando con ambas manos las sabanas.

- Mas… mas… Aioria mas…

El que diga mi nombre de esa forma... hace que me excite, muchas veces soñé con esto y ahora que lo veo… no quiero que desaparezca, lo que más lo provocaba era que tocaba su miembro con mis dientes y eso lo estimulaba más.

- ¡Ya viene, ya viene…! - desesperado - Pero… no dentro de tu boca… Aioria…

Finalmente, hago tanta presión que Shaka no puede más y deja salir aquel líquido espeso, no hice caso de que no fuera dentro de mi boca, sigo firme de querer probar todo de él y saboreo su semilla hasta pasarla por mi garganta; Shaka estaba agotado, al parecer era su primera erección… al menos eso pensaba, abre sus ojos y me dice con pena.

- Lo siento… no quería que fuera... en tu boca.

- ¿Por qué?

- No te gustaría.

- Al contrario.

Algo quedó en mi boca y me acerco para que me limpie haciéndolo con pequeños besos; ahora es momento de lo que más he esperado…. Ser uno con él, unirme con él como lo he deseado por demasiado tiempo, me brinda un sonrisa entendiendo que puedo hacerlo y siendo así, me propongo entrar despacio mientras el rostro de Shaka enrojecía mas y sus gemidos más que nada de dolor salen, él vuelve a tomar las sabanas y conforme voy penetrando; una maravillosa sensación me rodea completamente por el cuerpo, llego al final y él abre los ojos con lágrimas.

- Detente… no puedo…

- No me pidas eso… espera por favor…

Con el mismo cuidado y para que no pida que nos detengamos, me muevo con tanta delicadeza como mi cordura me lo permite; porque mientras él se siente adolorido yo me siento en la gloría y debo hacer un doble esfuerzo por no enloquecer. No sé como lo haré, pero debo ir al ritmo de Shaka o definitivamente querrá parar y es lo que no quiero; su rostro de momento no parece cambiar de expresión, pero le digo que según se sintiera, me pida ir. Mis movimientos son exhaustivamente lentos y yo quiero ir tan aprisa como mis deseos son… pero por amor a Shaka debo esperar, parece que da resultado, me va pidiendo que vaya moderando la velocidad.

- U-un… poco… m-mas…

Así lo hago, lentamente va cambiando la velocidad y yo para no comer ansías aprieto sus glúteos, sólo así puedo aguantar.

- Por favor… un poco… mas…

- Parece… que comienza… a gustarte…

- Mas… Aioria… quiero más…

Por fin puedo ir tan rápido como deseo llenando a Shaka de tantas sensaciones, cambiamos varias veces de posición según yo lo quisiera y él a todo accedía, es en estos instantes en que nada existe para mí más que Shaka, no veo nada más que su cuerpo, no escucho nada más que sus gemidos que me hacen estremecer, la última posición es que Shaka está sobre mis piernas mientras que yo lo abrazo fuertemente, estamos a punto de terminar.

- ¡Te amo… te amo!

- ¡Aquí viene… Shaka!

Una última arremetida hace que explote dentro de Shaka, que se arquea sacudiendo su hermoso cabello en un grito de pasión… me deleito tanto con aquella imagen pero mis fuerzas me abandonan, y caigo sobre la cama exhausto con mis respiración acelerada, Shaka cae sobre mi y escucho los latidos de su corazón así como él los mío, nuestras respiraciones se comienzan a regular, él no se levanta, al contrario se acomoda en mi pecho sonriendo y yo lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Shaka mi amor.

* * *

- Shaka... mi amor… ¡Ah!

Siento un cosquilleo que me recorre, abro los ojos lentamente, estoy en mis aposentos tal cual… como anoche; volteó y no encuentro a Shaka y me enderezo de golpe.

- ¡Shaka…!

Pero no está miro alrededor y nada… todo está como anoche, quito las sabanas y mi ropa interior está en medio de mis piernas, mientras que mi miembro estaba erecto con mi mano sobre él… sólo fue un sueño que sentí muy real, no fue más que el efecto del alcohol, de mi imaginación y mis deseos por Shaka los que me hicieron sentir que aquello era real….

- Un sueño… - sorprendido - Shaka no…

Bajo la cabeza sosteniéndola con la mano, con la otra agarro con coraje las sabanas.

- Un sueño, sólo fue eso… nunca estuve de verdad con Shaka…

Es imposible que no me enoje… era un sueño nada mas, no ame a Shaka en la noche sólo fue producto de todo el vino que tomé en la fiesta y de mi pasión por él; pero antes de ser enojo es… tristeza, porque lo sentí tan real cuando decía que me amaba y me hacía tan dichoso…

- Shaka… - abrazándose - te tenía tan cerca de mí, sentía tu respiración, tu calor… tu esencia… - triste - Shaka… no tienes idea de cuánto te amo… de cuanto te deseo… - enroscandose - amado Shaka.

Nada puedo hacer más que resignarme y darme un baño para luego portar mi armadura de Leo, voy a la salida mirando el panorama, volteo viendo a Shaka acercarse mientras anda por los alrededores, cuando llega cerca lo saludo como siempre y él me responde con el mismo respeto.

- Buen día caballero de leo.

Se aleja y yo lo miró aún con esa sonrisa… pero con el corazón lastimado por aquel sueño, que me hizo sentirlo cerca.

- _Shaka amor mío._

**FIN**


End file.
